At World's End: An Untold Fate
by SparrowSwannDestiny
Summary: WARNING: DMC SPOILERS! If you haven't seen the movie, don't read the summary ANY FURTHER!Jack is at the end of the earth. Will confronts Elizabeth about that kiss, and Jealousy arises the surfice. The krakin' takes Elizabeth. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1: About that Kiss

_Jack and Elizabeth were giggling. Both wrapped in each others arms, on the island Barbossa abandoned them on. _

_"Who really care's if we ever get rescued? I could do this for the rest of my life," Elizabeth stated, holding Jack's arse._

_"That's Positive thinking, love!" Jack responded, then passionately kissing her. "Oh, Lizzie! I have to ask you something very important!" _

_"Yes?"_

_"Will you marry me?" Jack asked, very confidently I might add._

_Elizabeth Jumped onto him, and screamed over and over, "Yes, Jack! YES!"_

"AHH!" Will sat up quickly in bed, his heart racing. That was it! He could not take these nightmares any longer. He had to ask Elizabeth why she had kissed Jack the day the Pearl went down. He threw on his coat, and breeches, and then walked out onto the deck of their new ship, _Forgotten Love_. When Will was on the deck of the ship, to his surprise, he saw Elizabeth at the helm instead of Gibbs. Will walked up behind Elizabeth, and lightly wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She slightly jumped, but soon realized who it was, and relaxed a bit.

"GIBBS!" Will called out, and he didn't come. "GIBBS?" He heard a thump. Gibbs stumbled onto the deck, and looked up at Will. Of course, it was rum that had Gibbs completely thrown off. "Gibbs, take the helm. I'm going to have a very important talk with Elizabeth…"

As soon as Will said that, Elizabeth stiffened a little. When Gibbs took the helm, Elizabeth and Will went into the Captain's Quarters, and sat down.

"Elizabeth, I have a question to ask you…"

"Ye-e-s?" Elizabeth stuttered.

"It's about the day the Pearl sank… I saw you and Jack."

"Oh…"

Now, that's not exactly the response Will was looking for… it was too short. It made William feel very uncomfortable. He knew short things like that weren't going to get his answer. So he became more specific. "Why did you kiss him? WHY? I would really like to know what _I_ did wrong as a fiancé!"

"Nothing! You did absolutely nothing wrong!" Elizabeth shouted back, horribly lying.

Will just stared at her, with anger filling his eyes. "Don't lie to me… tell me, and I promise I won't be mad."

Elizabeth sat there, crossing her legs, and then sighed. After about 15 seconds of this, her mixed emotions took over her, and she let out the truth. "DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU DID WRONG?" Elizabeth shouted, and Will nodded, feeling twisted inside. "YOU WEREN'T JACK! THAT'S WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU AREN'T JACK!" Elizabeth screamed this so loud, and painfully that it woke up the crew, and shook Gibbs out of his hazed drunken ass stage.

Will just sat there, his eyes filled with hurt.

"I-I'm sorry…" Elizabeth tried to say, lying again.

"No you're not…" Will said, and led Lizzie to the door.

Elizabeth walked out, and was soon startled by Gibbs standing in front of her.

"What's wrong, lass?" Gibbs said, truly sounding concerned.

Elizabeth shook her head, "Nothing, nothing is wrong."

"You is like a Daughter to I. Tell ol' Gibbs what's a buggin' ye."

"Just go back to the helm," Elizabeth quietly said, then walked back to her cabin.

Gibbs just shook his head in disbelief, and then realized no one was at the helm, and ran back to it. He had heard what she shouted to Will, and felt so sorry for both of them. Amazingly, for Elizabeth more than Will.

The next day was very silent, and Will was at the helm. He looked down to see Gibbs talking to Elizabeth, and Elizabeth crying on Gibb's shoulder. _Even the old man can make her feel safer than I can? _A jealousy rose over Will, and he sharply turned the helm, causing everyone to fall over, and Elizabeth to fall overboard!

"WOMAN OVERBOARD! WOMAN OVERBOARD! ALL HANDS ON DECK!" Gibbs was shouting, and shot a look up at Will, who had an evil look in his eyes. "WILL! WHAT IN BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING? STOP! ELIZABETH FELL OVERBOARD!" Will just kept going, and put the ship into full speed. Gibbs ran up to the helm, and as soon as he got a hold of it, the Kraken arose, and swallowed Elizabeth.

Everyone on the ship, stared in shock, and Will snapped out of his evil stage.

"ELIZABETH!" Will shouted, and was about to jump overboard after her, but Gibbs grabbed his arm, and kept him from jumping.

Gibbs's eyes were filled with tears, trying not to cry. Elizabeth was like a daughter to him. Suddenly anger arose in him, and punched Will right in the face, causing Will to go out cold.


	2. Chapter 2: Jack

Elizabeth was approached by Davy Jones.

"You are not in fear… yet, you are dying!" He stomped in front of Elizabeth, causing her to look up. "Eh… a Woman…" He looked to a few members of his damned crew. "TO THE LOCKER! I will NEVER have a woman on my ship!" Elizabeth just sat there, and let them send her to the locker. Her world went black.

"Ugh…" Elizabeth started to awake, and screamed in fear as she saw a silhouette of a man, when her eyes started to focus. With reflex, she slapped the figure in the face.

"BUGGER!"

She recognized that voice. She sat there for a few seconds, and let her eyes focus. She realized who she slapped. She saw Captain Jack Sparrow sitting there, rubbing his cheek.

"JACK!" She ran over to him, and hugged him tightly, and without thinking, kissed him. As soon as she stopped, she didn't even give him a chance to speak. "OH, JACK! I'm so happy to see that you're alright!" This time, she kissed him more passionately. Trust me, she was NOT holding back.

Jack pushed her away, and Elizabeth looked confused. "Well, that was very touching, and might I say, very sexy, but love, we are not alright!"

"What are you talking about? You and I don't even have a cut on us! I mean, you've even got all your limbs! Go figure, eh?" Elizabeth said jokingly, and giggled.

Jack tried to hide his smile, but then Elizabeth realized he was serious, and stopped giggling. "Love, we're in…. Davy Jones's Locker, savvy?" Jack had said that so casually, like it was an every day thing.

There was a long, awkward, silent moment, as the two just stared at each other. The silence was broken when Elizabeth started sobbing, and ran across the abandoned, never-ending desert.

Elizabeth ran about 2 miles, and sat down, crying as much as she could. Her face had red tear stains, and she felt a rough hand touch her shoulder. When she turned around, she saw Jack.

"How'd you get here?"

"I walked…" Jack said, and silently chuckled.

"No, really."

"Ok, fine. You ran in a big loop," he said, and pointed behind him. "That's where you started. About 20 feet away from your current position. This sad excuse for a locker just seems to put you in loops."

"Very funny… I'm just curious, where have you been sleeping? In the middle of this abandoned desert?"

Jack laid down on the sand, and covered his body with the hot sand. "Its not that bad! Hmm… warm!"

Just as Jack hoped, Elizabeth started laughing really hard. So hard, that Jack started laughing. Elizabeth started crying she was laughing so hard, and Jack couldn't breathe. Then a high pitched yelp was heard, and Elizabeth jumped up and rubbed her bottom in pain. When she looked down, she realized that there was an odd looking crab that she could have sworn was a rock.

"Oh yah. I forgot to warn ye about those little Pests. They really hurt… badly."

"I think I figured that out…," Elizabeth said, glaring at Jack. The crab pinched her again, and this time, it took half of her dress away with a yank. "GOD DAMNIT!"

Jack was very much enjoying this, and fell over with laughter. His eyes were closed to hold back the tears of hilarious joy, and he heard a really big _RIPPP. _When he sat up, Elizabeth was completely nude. Jack just sat there, shocked.

Elizabeth covered herself with her hands as much she could. "TURN AROUND!"

Jack just kept staring…

"I SAID TURN AROUND!"

Jack just kept staring, and Elizabeth soon realized it wasn't at her. Jack slowly lifted his finger up, and pointed. Elizabeth turned around, and screamed! The crab that had ripped all of her clothes off wasn't that little teeny one. It was a humongous one, bigger than them!

Elizabeth ran, and jumped on to Jack (naked, but she forgot about that), and started screaming "HIDE ME! HIDE ME! WHERE THE HELL DO YOU SLEEP?"

Jack picked her up, and ran about half a mile, and there it was. The black pearl was sitting in the middle of the desert, in full glory. He had her climb up a rope, and while she was climbing, he pinched her arse.

Elizabeth gasped, remembering the fact that she was nude, and kicked Jack in the face. Jack climbed right behind her, and she just kept kicking.

"Remember, Lizzie. The more you kick, the more I see!"

"UGH! You pervert!"

"Love, I'm not the woman kicking a man while naked."

"Shut Up…"

They both reached the deck, and there were crabs everywhere on the deck, of all sizes! They ran across, and went into the Captain's Quarters. Jack locked the door behind him, and realized that Elizabeth was wrapped in a blanket from his bed. Jack suddenly got an idea…

"I'll go fight them off!" Jack ran out the door, and stripped down his clothes, then ran back in, and locked the door a second time. "They ripped off my clothes, too!" He lied, and ran over, and got himself in the blanket with Elizabeth.

"Hey! Get out!" Elizabeth screamed, but didn't do anything about it.

"…but…. I'm scared! Plus, this blanket is very cozy!"

After saying this, he stepped closer to Liz while they were both wrapped in the blanket. Elizabeth was giggling. They lay down on the bed together (no, they did not do the 'nasty'), and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Awaking the next day, she was happy to see herself in Jack's arms instead of Will's. Of course, it wasn't a happy awakening. When she looked up, she saw something she didn't want to ever see in her life! Will, standing over her and Jack, naked together in a bed. She screamed, and that scared the hell out of Jack, waking him up.

"BUGGER, WOMAN! What was that about?" He turned to see Will, and let out a 'manly' scream. "YOU EUNICH! GET OUT OF HERE! I locked the door, anyway! How did you get in?" Jack looked over to the door, and saw that Will had kicked it down.

"I came to save you, but as I can see, you two want to be alone." Will said, with a crack in his voice. Then he pulled out his father's dagger, and Elizabeth jumped in front of Jack (covered by the blanket still), but to her surprise, that's not who Will was going after.

A cry was heard, and blood began pouring onto the deck. A beating noise got louder, and to their surprise, William Turner carved out his own beating heart.

"No…," Elizabeth said faintly, and ran up to Will, who was not dead.

"You broke my heart, Elizabeth Swann. Not enough to die, but enough for me not to live." With that, Will walked away, leaving Elizabeth unexplained, lying in front of Jack, both naked. Cotton passed out at the site, and his parrot squawked "SWUAWK! Lover's Nest, Lover's Nest!"

Gibbs almost puked at the site of Will's heart, and ran to Elizabeth. "Whoa…" Gibbs said, seeing Jack and Elizabeth. "Didn't take long for you two, now did it?"

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack Snapped, "That is out of your place! Nothing Happened! A few of those huge Rock-Crabs ripped our clothes off, and we came in here for protection, and fell asleep! That's all!"

"Will…." Elizabeth was still in shock of what had just happened. She loved Will. Not in that way, but she loved him.

Will had heard what Jack had said, and believed him because if Jack had slept with Elizabeth, he would brag like there was no tomorrow. Will ran in, still holding his heart, and kissed Elizabeth on the cheek. "You didn't break my heart. I love you, Elizabeth." Then Will fell to the ground dead.

The carved out heart caused Will to not die when his heart was already broken, but when his heart was no longer broken, he died due to the fact that his heart was out of his body.

Elizabeth cried for the longest time, and Jack was trying to comfort her, but it wasn't working. Elizabeth was taken over by rage, and slapped Jack across the face with the back of her hand.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT! It's your fault he died!"

"_My_ Fault? You are the one that fell in love with _me _so…"

"HEY! I AM NOT ALONE IN THAT! YOU FELL BACK IN LOVE WITH ME!"

"Well, obviously, you don't care a rat's arse about me, so I'll just be going out into that pile of stench sand, and go get killed by a crab," Jack stated, and stormed out the door, and jumped off the ship, and surprisingly, hit the ocean. "What the bloody hell?" Jack looked around, while bobbing in the ocean. Gibbs dropped a rope down to Jack, so he could climb back up.

As soon as Jack hit the deck, his eyes filled with question, and he looked at Gibbs.

"Gibbs, explanation?"

"Tia Dalma, Cap'n!"

"Voodoo? Help me escape?"

"Death of Jones."

"How?"

"The heart, sir. Lord Beckett had the heart. Tia sent Will in to kill him."

"Ah… the eunuch had some courage after all. Heh…"

Suddenly, the 'intelligent' conversation was interrupted.

"DON'T CALL WILL A EUNUCH!" Elizabeth screamed at Jack, who soon responded back.

"Why not? I is tellin' the truth, and all ye care about is defending yer precious Will!"

"He's not my 'precious' Will! Stop being such a- such a-"

"GO AHEAD, SAY IT!"

"A BLOODY PIRATE!"

"I _AM_ A PIRATE, BUT THANKS FOR THE NEWS FLASH, MISSY!"

"YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF! DON'T YOU EVEN HAVE THE SLIGHTEST SADNESS IN YOU ABOUT WILL'S DEATH?"

"HE WAS A GOOD LAD, BUT HE IS DEAD! THERE IS NOTHING WE CAN DO ABOUT IT!"

"BLOODY FREAKIN HELL! YOU ARE SO INSENSITIVE! YOU ACT LIKE ITS NO BIG DEAL!"

"THEN WHY DO YOU HAVE FELLINGS FOR ME?"

"…because…"

"WHY?"

"…I DON'T KNOW! I JUST LOVE YOU!"

Suddenly, everyone was quiet… Jack, Elizabeth, Gibbs, and the crew they were fighting in front of. Even Cotton's parrot was quiet. Then, Elizabeth ran up, and jumped into Jack's arms. She kissed him like she has never kissed anyone. This kiss had life, and passion. They're tongues dancing in a rhythm, like two hearts beating as one. Suddenly, Jack broke the kiss.

"Lizzie…" he sighed, happiness, and sorrow at once. "There's something you need to know…"


End file.
